Oh Dear!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Kanata and Miyu encountered her eager suitor from way back her hometown but Miyu's already married! How is Kanata going to cleverly sent her suitor away? KanataxMiyu pairing!


_**Oh Dear!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_Miyu & Kanata Love story!_**

_Set a month after they got married~_

**_^.^_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

It was a fine day at the Saionji temple with the gentle breeze in the morning air and the atmosphere of autumn making everything look pleasing in the eye around the household.

Miyu was sweeping the garden, wearing her favorite dust apron and a mantle around her head. She had been up for quite some time now and had found time to clean outside when she heard someone calling from the entrance of the temple. Hurrying toward there, Miyu saw a man wearing a black cap with a heavy knapsack on his back and wiping his sweaty face. The guy was breathless, usual for someone who had taken it a challenge to climb the temple's staircase. The man looked like a traveler.

"Excuse me!" the guy was saying as he breathed and Miyu ran toward him.

"Hello there," she called but then there was such a strong wind that caught her hair, making her head mantle fly away and the leaves around to spun around her. "Oh,"

The guy blinked and stared at what he saw: a pretty lady with long, golden hair was standing in front of him like miracle in the middle of a quiet autumn. She was beautiful with her hair flying behind her like an angel from heaven. The man suddenly found himself blushing as his eyes rounded in amazement.

"Wow…it's her…"

Her head mantle landed on the stranger's feet and Miyu stared as the guy leaned down and picked it up.

Miyu went over the man. "Excuse me, that's mine…"

The stranger stared at her in awe as he slowly handed her the mantle. The two stared at each other for a moment before Miyu took back her mantle and smiled at the man.

"Thank you. Can I help you with something?"

The man just stared at her in admiration.

"Still so pretty…"

"Huh?" Miyu looked taken aback, definitely lost for words. Then all of a sudden, the stranger clasped both her hands into his and started introducing himself.

"Hello, Miyu-chan! My name's Sawataru Yuji, don't you remember me?"

Miyu blinked, "Huh?"

The stranger named Yuji pointed at his face, smiling, "Come on! We're classmates on 8th grade when you were still living around the area before you transferred here. Don't you remember me? I was the one sitting next to you in the classroom! It's just too bad you had to transfer school then!"

Miyu blinked and tried hard to remember anybody from her past hometown. That was when her eyes rounded in recognition which made Yuji nod happily and clasped her hand.

"See, see? Do you remember? And don't you also remember? My love letter that I slipped into your bag back then before you went away? I came to get your answer, Miyu-chan!"

Miyu stared, lost for words at the gentleman and then tried to pry her hands away nervously.

"Uhm…" she started uncertainly with a sweat drop at the side of her face, "sorry but I don't—"

"So what's your answer?" Yuji exclaimed looking excited as he leaned toward her eagerly. Miyu kept staring at the man, still unable to grasp the situation she found herself in. A second passed as she gulped nervously and didn't know how to react to such a blunt person.

Just then, somebody called her from the temple.

"Miyu? Who're you talking to?"

Miyu glanced behind her, "K-Kanata!"

It was then again that she felt her hands being held by Yuji. Out of surprise, she looked at him at once and saw that he was yet again so close that she nearly jumped away.

The man's eyes were sparkling.

"Miyu-chan, you've never change since then—you're still very jumpy."

He puckered his lips then—and kissed her hands. Miyu gasped.

"What are you doing?"

Yuji looked up as Miyu snatched her hands away from his grasp and hid behind someone. That was when he saw a young man wearing Buddhist clothing staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Kanata," Miyu held on the monk's arm which made Yuji look up curiously.

"Can we help you with something?" Kanata threw the question down the stranger who blinked and then easily answered him—

"Ah—you must be the temple monk! I came from Miyu-chan's hometown and her classmate from 8th grade! I especially came here for her."

He pointed at Miyu who smiled awkwardly while Kanata gave her a side look. Yuji smiled and then turned to the monk.

"I didn't know I'll be this lucky—I should've come sooner to meet her!"

Kanata's face darkened.

"Coming sooner won't guarantee your luck." He said straight and with a cold attitude, he then turned his back at the stranger and was ushering the golden haired lady away with one last piece of advice at Yuji, "Go home."

"EH?" Yuji exclaimed in shock.

"Kanata!" Miyu smiled helplessly as she tugged on his arms, "don't be rude!"

The monk called Kanata gave the girl a reproachful look before crossing his arms in front of her. Yuji blinked at them then his eyes sparkled in understanding.

"Ohhh? Miyu-chan, is he your cousin?"

Miyu gave the man a long look from Kanata's shoulder while Kanata looked as if he swallowed a sour gumball.

"Not really," Miyu answered with a small, problematic smile. Kanata was on the edge.

"You have no manners," he said as he turned at the man, "why are you calling her name so casually?"

Miyu grabbed Kanata's arms to stop him from launching at the guy who blinked at them innocently.

"Kanata… you're gonna scare him…"

Yuji stared at Kanata and then smiled appreciatively.

"I see! You're the monk cousin who acts like an older brother being so protective of his beautiful cousin!"

Kanata and Miyu could only stare as Yuji grinned foolishly and held a hand in front of the monk.

"Then oniisan," he started with a big smile, "you don't need to worry, I'll take care of your cousin! That's why I ask for your permission—would you please allow me to date Miyu-chan?"

The two stared blankly at the stranger, with the girl's mouth open and the monk suddenly brimming with a cold aura that wasn't suited for a monk.

"Uhm…" Miyu tried, "I don't think that's possible, Sawataru-kun …"

"Eh? Are you rejecting me?"

Miyu pressed her lips closed with another awkward smile.

"Oi," Kanata suddenly called out and looked sternly at the stranger with crossed his arms, "you can't date her."

Yuji frowned, "Why? Onissan!?"

Miyu sighed as Kanata pointed at her, "Because she's already my wife, idiot."

A ringing silence followed this statement as Yuji stared at the young couple with mouth open and looking completely ashen.

"Y-you two are already… married?" he gasped in shock. Miyu nodded and then cling her arm on Kanata while the monk still didn't look like he was in good mood yet. Yuji blinked at them in disbelief, his whole face reddening of embarrassment.

"You married your cousin!?" he exclaimed, looking completely out of it.

"That's not it!" Miyu answered while Kanata sighed, "we're not related in anyway!"

"But aren't you two too young?" Yuji whispered with a concerned look as if hoping somebody would jump out of nowhere and yell April Fool's day.

"We just got married last month," Miyu continued smiling with a close arm on her husband who kept staring at Yuji with raised eyebrows.

"But Miyu-chan—" he started toward her again but Kanata instantly blocked her from view with a vein pounding at the side of his head.

"If you have any business with this temple then fine, be our guest" he turned to his wife, "Miyu, go back inside the house while I show him around."

Miyu blinked at him while Yuji shook his head.

"Why can't she show me around? I came here to see my lost love!" he sounded pleading this time but Kanata was not to be messed around with. He turned at the stranger again in full height and gave him a serious look.

"Like I'll let her roam around the temple in her condition. She should be resting inside because I don't want to risk her health."

"Eh…? What do you mean?"

Kanata's eyes flashed, "It's obvious, isn't it? She's pregnant."

Both Miyu and Yuji's mouth fell open in utter shock.

"K-Kanata…" Miyu's face turned bright scarlet of embarrassment while her husband only stuck his tongue at her. Kanata then turned back to the stranger and saw that he was still stone cold. The monk gave him an actual sympathetic pat.

"I'll show you around. Miyu, please rest inside and try not to move around too much. Let's not risk our baby here." He stuck another tongue on her direction while she remained frozen with cheeks flushing.

"My… lost love…" Yuji mumbled as Kanata pushed him around the temple, "Miyu-chan…"

"Hai hai," Kanata rolled his eyes.

* * *

Minutes later, Kanata returned inside their house and shut the door close. As he rounded toward the living room, he was struck by a pillow on the face.

"Stupid Kanata!" Miyu exclaimed with her face still very red, "why'd you say I was pregnant?"

Kanata picked up the pillow and then sat on it on the floor. He gave Miyu a narrowed look before speaking.

"Well, even if it's not true now, it will be eventually, right?"

Miyu blinked and then blushed furiously again.

"But you didn't have to say that to him!" she rounded next to him, "it's just too embarrassing!"

Kanata continued to give her the cold shoulder as he looked away. Miyu sighed in defeat and then sat next to him looking troubled.

"Stupid Kanata," she sighed once more.

Kanata looked at her.

"Hey, don't call me by my name anymore."

His wife looked up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Don't call me Kanata," Kanata muttered, looking at her with narrowed eyes, "people will still get the wrong idea. They'll never know we're married and will think we're just a young couple."

"But..." Miyu frowned at him in concern, "what am I suppose to call you?"

Kanata gave Miyu a long look before saying, "Dear."

Miyu blinked. "Eh?"

"Call me 'dear'," Kanata mumbled, "isn't that normal for husband and wife?"

Miyu stared at him with round eyes. Kanata looked away. All of a sudden, Miyu threw herself to him into an embrace.

"Oi," Kanata said, "what are you doing?"

"Kanata's so sweet!" Miyu giggled as she buried her face on his chest, "I feel so lucky that you're so sweet! And you're even jealous with Sawataru-kun! I'm so happy!"

Kanata blushed as Miyu looked at him with a bright smile.

"You're enjoying yourself, huh?" he commented with a slight smile. Miyu nodded and crouched near him. He put his arms around her and the husband and wife embraced for some time before Kanata called her again.

"Miyu?"

"Yes?" she looked up and found his face too close to her. There was a little to do except to wait as Kanata lowered his head and kissed her lips. Miyu eagerly responded and the two spent minutes kissing before finally breaking apart. They looked at each other after it and smiled again. Then she slid both her arms around his neck and embraced him close with her lips near his ear.

"What do you want for lunch, _dear?_" she asked teasingly.

Kanata's face turned red as she said this and was unable to respond well.

"Stupid Miyu!" he muttered, putting both hands on her waist and pulling her close to him again. He could smell the morning breeze all over her body and eagerly hold her small frame next to his.

"Eh? Why aren't you calling me 'dear'? That's not fair!" she pouted.

"I like calling your name," he kissed her neck with his hands moving around her body gently, "but I want you to call me dear anyways."

"Geez..." Miyu whispered as he felt his hands invading her blouse, "My dear's so... mean..."

Kanata smiled appreciatively as she heard her voice and kissed her lips again.

"Miyu,"

"What?"

"Let's have a real Ruu."

Miyu giggled and there was a squeal inside the household as the autumn breeze continued to blow the leaves away with the forgotten broom lying on the ground.

Meanwhile, Sawataru Yuji was still in the middle of climbing down the stairs looking gloomy and utterly defeated. His Miyu-chan was married and the monk looked really cool. He really didn't stand a chance after all so all he could so was sigh.

And the couple lived happily ever after.

* * *

***THE END***

_They are way too Cute!_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
